Bat
|kana = バット |kanji = |rōmaji = Batto |also known as = |manga debut= Chapter 231 |anime debut = Episode 98 (2011) |japanese voice = Michiko Neya |english voice = |gender= Female |eyes = |hair = Lilac |blood type= |status = Alive |occupation = Chimera Ant soldier |relatives = Chimera Ant Queen (Mother) |type= Emission |abilities= Nose Dive Secret Noise |Abilities= Nose Dive Secret Noise |image gallery = yes}} Bat is a female Chimera Ant met by Gon after separating from Killua. Appearance Bat is a bat-like Chimera Ant with the ears and the wings of a bat, but other than that she looks entirely human. She dresses in lingerie and wears a band over her eyes. Personality Bat has a self-confident and cheerful personality. Plot Chimera Ant arc Bat is first seen along with her ally Hollow ambushing a solitary Gon, who was recently separated from Killua.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 231 Bat and Hollow take advantage of him being alone and attack Gon during the night, so that Gon can't see them while attacking. Hollow distracts Gon by shooting his plume at him while Bat takes the opportunity to attack him heavily.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 232 Gon then simulates a lack of attention and pretends to charge his Rock attack. Bat believes that it was a good chance to defeat him with her Nose Dive attacks but she falls right into Gon's trap. He evades her attack and stuns her by strongly shouting in Bat's ears. Bat, confused, tries to escape by flying. Gon then starts attacking her but it was blocked by Hollow who then attacks Gon in his Gorilla Mode. And while being attacked by Hollow, Bat uses her screams to disorient and confuse him.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 233 But after several attacks, Gon finds their weakness in their combined attack. In order for Bat to disorient him she must be exactly behind him while Hollow must be exactly in front of him. Taking advantage of this, Gon explants a tree and uses the tree to create a wind wave just behind him. It hits Bat who smashes against a rock wall and falls unconscious. Then after seeing Bat defeated, Hollow tries to escape but before he can do it Gon sends him flying with a punch. Abilities & Powers Bat like all Chimera Ant is stronger than normal humans and being in part a bat she has a sharpened sense of hearing. She can fly and change direction in the blink of an eye. Other Skills '''Echolocation: '''Being half-bat, Bat uses echolocation to hunt even while flying in complete darkness. Echolocation is used by bats to send out ultrasonic waves and through the reflection of these waves they are able to accurately locate and identify objects. They can immediately distinguish the difference between a prey and a pebble, and as a result, they never run into other objects in the air. They are believed to be able to hear a reflected sound wave 1/1000000 the size of the original emitted wave. Nen Bat is an Emitter, so she focuses on separating her aura from her body to use it for her attacks. References Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Chimera Ants Category:Nen users Category:Magical beast Category:Emitters Category:Antagonists